


临时标记

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss
Summary: 临时标记小故事





	临时标记

【临时标记】【天鹅】

A×O  
小短打

烟草味Alpha 薄荷汽水味Omega

 

谢天宇撕开了抑制贴，嘴唇磨蹭着赵帅脖子后敏感的腺体，赵帅的低吟都被他自己压在喉头，只是咬着唇泄露出几声粗重的呼吸。

谢天宇亦然，怀里的Omega的味道好闻到爆炸，清爽的薄荷气味夹杂着汽水的些许甜，尝起来清爽舒服却莫名醉人。他对着赵帅的脖子又舔又咬，试图让这信息数再泄露多一些，这招数很有用，空气里的薄荷汽水信息素又厚重了些，赵帅攥着他的衣服开口催促。

“别玩了……快点……”

赵帅早就被发情热烘得迷迷糊糊，要不是知道隔着薄薄的门板还有一众队友在等着他们训练，说不定他早就张开双腿求着Alpha操弄。

虽说基地里抑制剂没了，但赵帅还有其他队友可以帮忙，偏生他就向着这个全队最爱玩的人开口求助。这个人一进房间就像小说中解除了封印一样发散信息素，烟草气味熏得他晕头转向，只能任由他把自己禁锢在怀抱里，舔弄腺体试图让他沦陷在丧失理智的边缘，他只能用力咬着唇试图保持令自己清醒。

真是挑错人了，赵帅心想。

谢天宇的手带着让人不可抵抗的力量滑入赵帅的裤子里，发情期来的凶猛，也被alpha强势霸道的信息素刺激，穴口早已经一片濡湿，谢天宇修长的手指触到一点湿润，没忍住轻笑出声。

“已经这么湿了吗？”

赵帅突然想骂粗话。最好还能狠狠把谢天宇推开给他两拳，这两拳最好要落在他笑得花枝招展的脸上。

可惜谢天宇没有给他这个机会，他对着赵帅脆弱的后颈咬了下去。

赵帅身体一瞬间僵硬住了，他能感到烟草气味的信息素在他后颈慢慢渗透进他身体里，他别无他法，只能任由他俩的信息素在他体内相融。大脑皮层有什么炸开成为烟花，赵帅觉得自己更湿了，后穴湿湿嗒嗒像要拧出水来，止不住地喘着粗气，眼角泛着媚人的红。

平时没见过替补打野这个模样的谢天宇也有些愣住了，本来只是想着调戏一下却越发难以自控，只能趁着赵帅还迷迷糊糊的此时用力吻住，以求在相拥亲吻中缓解一下喉咙莫名的干渴。

 

背后的薄门板发出巨大的敲击响声，外头队友的呼喊惊醒了两人。

“冷少你好了没啊，要开始训练了”

谢天宇赶紧跟赵帅分开到了安全的社交距离，他摸着脖子干咳几下，似乎是为了掩饰自己的羞怯。

“咳咳……那个……你没什么事的话我就出去训练了”

赵帅往旁边挪一下让出门。

“嗯……”

 

赵帅在门重新关上的时候就靠着墙瘫坐在地上，房间里还残留着谢天宇过剩的信息素，他的身体软绵绵的使不上力，后穴却还精神得很，不停收缩吸吮着，他只能咬着牙把手探进裤子自行解决。

谢天宇迈着长腿走出赵帅房间，指尖还有点黏腻的体液，他又想起赵帅泛红流着泪的眼角和微启的像是在索吻的薄唇。

 

AO总是会互相影响，他们俩脑袋里冒出同一句话：

“这该死的信息素。”


End file.
